Hiroki
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Hiroki is the general of the Ishi-ama army. She hopes to bring peace to her land. Hiroki is the little brother of Yumi. When the two worlds collide what will happen. HirokixJohny no slashes. Rating mgiht change. THIS STORY IS IN NEED OF A BETTER NAME!


**This is my first Code Lyoko story so please be nice. In the other diminution names of people and places are spelled and pronounced differently. Ok on to the story!  
**

**.**

"This is it," Hiroki thought as she looked at over her army,

"If we do not take over Fort Catic, we'll lose the war for sure." Fort Catic was blocking everything from coming to her town: food, clothes, and weapons. If they did not take it over soon, her people would starve to death.

"People of Ishi-ama," she called, "I know you are hungry, tired, and cold, but take courage! Once we take over Fort Catic, we can contact nearby countries for help! Then we will finally take this country back from our enemies and peace will reign again!" The people cheered at this and Hiroki got on her horse. She heard another horse come next to hers.

"The army is ready to go," her mentor and friend John said.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Always." Hiroki nodded and pulled out a sword.

"For freedom!" she cried and let the charge to the fort. The battle began.

.

**Meanwhile in another dimension...**

**.**

"Odd, hornets at twelve o'clock!" Jeremy said, "Hurry up, guys! X.A.N.A's still gaining power!"

"Calm down, Einstein!" Odd yelled from Lyoko as he dodged a hornet's blast.

"Do we know what X.A.N.A is planning yet?" Yumi asked as she took out one of the hornets.

"No clue, but it can't be good if he needs this much power." Jeremy checked the news again for any sign of an attack.

"Oh no!" Aelita cried, "Odd watch out!"

"What?" Odd asked and turned to see a crab coming at him.

"Odd, be careful. you only have ten life points left." Jeremy warned.

"When is Ulrich arriving?" Yumi asked as she took out the last hornet and ran to help Odd.

"He should be here any minute." Jeremy heard the elevator door open, "About time you got here!"

"Wow! What is this place?" Jeremy spun around in his chair to find Hiroki in the lab.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked him shocked.

"He followed me here." Ulrich explained as he entered the lab, "We'll need to run a return trip when this is finished.

"Ok, go down to the scanners." Ulrich nodded and ran back to the elevator.

"Where's he going?" Hiroki asked as the elevator door closed shut. Before Jeremy could answer, the super computer made a bleeping sound and there was a flash of light. Jeremy turned to find a floating blue light hovering in the middle of the lab. It started sparking and slowly grew bigger.

"Uh…guys!" Jeremy gasped, backing up, "Something's happening up here!"

"What is that?" Hiroki asked as he walked towards the mesmerizing blue light.

"Hiroki, get back!" Jeremy yelled as the light started getting brighter. The light got too bright and Jeremy looked away. There was a crashing sound and Hiroki screamed. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Jeremy looked around the destroyed lab.

"X.A.N.A. deactivated the tower." Aelita said worriedly.

"Where am I?" Jeremy turned to see Hiroki standing there wearing strange armor.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Odd called, "Are you going to bring us back to earth?"

"Uh…yeah," Jeremy said still staring at Hiroki.

Odd, Aelita, and Yumi left the scanners and met with Ulrich in the elevator.

"Hey Ulrich," Odd sarcastically retorted, "Glad you could make it."

"Don't blame me!" Ulrich exclaimed as the elevator closed, "Yumi's brother distracted me!"

"I wonder why Jeremy hasn't run a return trip yet?" Aelita asked.

The elevator opened to a shocking sight. Hiroki was thrusting a sword at Jeremy who was taking refuge on top of his chair.

"I will cut you to pieces!" Hiroki screamed angrily.

"Help!" Jeremy cried when he noticed them standing there.

"Hiroki!" Yumi yelled pulling him away.

"What's wrong with your little brother?" Odd asked.

"Little brother!" Hiroki said insulted, "I have no sibling! Besides, I would not be a little brother! I would be a little sister!"

"You're a girl?" Yumi asked shocked. The super computer started beeping and another screen popped up. Jeremy looked towards it, his eyes widening in shock.

"Uh oh!" he gasped, "X.A.N.A opened a portal to another dimension!"

"WHAT? !" All of the Lyoko warriors cried in shock.

"There're other dimensions?" Odd asked.

"So that's not Hiroki." Jeremy explained ignoring Odd, "He, sorry, _she_ just looks like your brother."

"My name is Hiroki." she huffed, "I am the leader of the rebellion army. We fight the horrid King Jaramy and his sorceress Aelita!"

"If she's here, then where is my brother?" Yumi demanded.

**.**

**Meanwhile back in the other dimension...**

.

"Hiroki!" John called. The victory of taking over Fort Catic was short lived as a blue light destroyed part of the fort. John picked his way through the rubble until he heard coughing. He ran towards the sound and soon came across his leader wearing strange clothes.

"Hiroki, it is good that I found you!" He bent down and picked up the young girl.

"Hey, put me down!" she demanded. They heard footsteps and one of the soldiers ran over.

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

"She? ! I'm a boy!" Hiroki exclaimed. John and the soldier exchanged shocked looks.

"What did the magic ball of light do?" The soldier exclaimed.

John shook his head worriedly. "I don't know. But, we mustn't worry about that now. We should take her to the sorcerer, Yumi,"

"What the heck is going on?" Hiroki asked frightened, "Who are you? Where are we going?"

"Calm down." John said, "My name is John, you're in Ishi-ama and we are taking you to the sorceress, she'll figure this out."

.

**Please review**


End file.
